Jealousy
by kakashisnumber1fan
Summary: will sasuke ignore this new high school girl  hinata  or will he fall in love?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Come on Neji! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" Hinata called to her cousin.

"I'm coming!" Neji said as he ran down the stairs.

"Let's go Neji! I don't want to be late for my first day of high school!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Neji yelled as he and Hinata ran out of the front gates of the Hyuuga compound and off to school.

When they got there Neji went off to go sit between a guy with a bowl cut wearing a green leotard and a girl with buns in her hair and a scroll on her back.

Hinata looked around the classroom to find an empty seat and she found one between to two boys. One of the boys had brown hair with red streaks on the sides of his face and he had a puppy with him. The other boy wore a trench coat and sunglasses so you couldn't see his face. As she sat down the boy with the puppy waved to her.

"Hi! My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this," Kiba said picking up the pup, " is Akamaru."

"H-hello. My n-name is H-hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said bowing slightly.

"Hello." was all the boy in the trench coat said.

"That's Shino Aburame. He rarely says more than four words in a sentence. Actually, he just doesn't talk much." Kiba explained.

"H-Hello Shino. It's n-nice to m-meet you." Hinata said bowing again. Shino didn't say anything back. Hinata just sat in her seat quietly waiting for Iruka Sensei.

A few minutes later Iruka Sensei arrived and started taking attendance. As he called out somebody's last name the person had to introduce themselves.

"Hyuuga." Iruka called and both Hinata and Neji stood up. Iruka pointed to Hinata to go first.

" H-hello. M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said quietly. Then a kid in the class said something.

"What's with the stutter? And what's up with your eyes? They're ugly." the boy said. Then the boy in front of the mean boy turned around and looked at him.

"Why do you always like to pick on the new kids? Especially with a girl. That is something a man should never do." the boy said.

Hinata looked at the boy sticking up for her and she gasped in her mind. He was gorgeous! He had sleek black hair and beautiful eyes. And he seemed really smart and kind.

"Stop making fun of the new girl. And Sasuke, I know you were only being kind but let me handle the situation." Iruka said.

'So that's his name.' Hinata thought. In the back of the class you could hear girls squealing things like, "Sasuke is so kind!" or "Sasuke is the cutest and nicest boy ever!"

After hearing the several comments girls made Hinata could tell that Sasuke had a fan club. Then Sasuke turned towards her and smiled at her and it made her catch her breath.

'It's so beautiful!' Hinata thought as she blushed and smiled back tenderly.

Sasuke couldn't help but think , ' She's so pretty!'

During the rest of class Sasuke kept glancing over at Hinata and if their eyes met Hinata would quickly turn away and blush.

At the end of the day right when the bell rang Sasuke and all his fan girls were out of the room. This left less than half the class. And there was only one girl left and as you probably guessed, that girl was Hinata.

"W-well, I better h-head home." Hinata said to Kiba and Shino as Neji waved to Hinata for her to come home with him.

"Okay. Bye!" Kiba called.

"Bye." Shino said. And Akamaru barked.

When Neji and Hinata walked a little way from the school Neji nudged Hinata.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I thought we solved your stuttering issue." Neji said.

"Well, I guess we didn't and I got made fun of because of it!" Hinata said sadly.

"At least your boyfriend got back at him for you." Neji said jokingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hinata yelled.

"Okay. Calm down. I was only joking." Neji said holding up his hands. Right then they were in front of the compound.

" I think I'm going to go for a walk." Hinata said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Neji asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Hinata reassured him.

"Okay but don't stay out to late." Neji warned her.

"Okay. See you later." Hinata promised as she walked down the street towards a playground.

When she got to the park she was surprised to see some girls from her class. There were four girls but Hinata only recognized two of them. The two were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"H-hello." Hinata greeted them.

"What's with the stutter? You didn't stutter when you talked to Neji. You were just acting like that so you would get made fun of and have Sasuke come to the rescue, weren't you?" Sakura asked.

"No! I w-would never d-do that!" Hinata said.

"Yeah right!" Ino scoffed.

"Let's just get this over with." said one of the mystery girls as she cracked her knuckles.

"W-what's going o-on?" Hinata asked scared as the four girls formed a circle around her.

"Please d-don't." Hinata begged them. Then Sakura ran up to her and punched her in the face. Then Ino ran up and punched her in the stomach.

Hinata started to cry. She was in so much pain. Her cheek was swollen and the blow to her stomach caused her to fall on the ground and then all four of the girls started to kick Hinata while she lay on the ground crying in pain.

After a while they just left her to lay there in the dark, chilly night.

Later that night she found herself in a bed that was not hers.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked her.

"W-who's there?" Hinata asked afraid that the person the voice belonged to might hurt her.

"Don't worry Hinata. It's me, Sasuke." Sasuke soothed her as he turned on the light that was on the night stand next to the bed Hinata was laying on.

"Oh! W-what am I d-doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I found you lying in the park with some nasty wounds." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, um, thank you for helping me." Hinata thanked Sasuke.

"Your welcome and I see you lost your stutter around me." Sasuke noticed.

"Yeah, I lose the stutter when I get to know a person." Hinata explained.

"By the way, who did that to you?" Sasuke asked and Hinata could hear a little darkness in his words.

"I got jumped by four girls." Hinata answered.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked, his voice getting darker with each answer that Hinata gives him.

" I only recognized two of them. One was Sakura and the other was Ino. I don't know who the other two girls are though." Hinata whispered.

"Well, we can deal with this tomorrow. And before you go to school tomorrow you'll have to change your bandages." Sasuke informed her.

"O-okay." Hinata stuttered as she blushed. She didn't realize that Sasuke had bandaged her.

"What's wrong? Why are you stuttering again?" Sasuke asked, worried that he had freaked her out. Then he looked at her face to notice her blushing. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"I should head home now. I don't want to worry Neji." Hinata said.

"Okay. Can you walk?" Sasuke asked.

" I think so." Hinata said and then she stood up and took one step and started to fall. Hinata closed her eyes and prepared her self for the impact but it never came. Hinata opened her eyes to find Sasuke holding her close to his chest. Hinata looked down at the floor so he couldn't see her blush.

"I think I'll carry you home." Sasuke said. Then he scooped Hinata up into his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style.

"Okay." Hinata said as she turned her head away from Sasuke so he couldn't see the blush on her face.

Five minutes later Hinata was snuggled into Sasuke's chest while she slept. Then Sasuke looked down at her face.

"Wow." was all Sasuke could say. In the moon light Hinata's skin seemed to glow and her hair was beautiful. It was the prettiest indigo he had ever seen. A short time later Sasuke arrived at the Hyuuga compound. He walked through the gates and got to the front door. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Hinata! Finally your…" Neji trailed off when he saw a bruised Hinata in Sasuke's arms.

"What did you do?" Neji yelled at Sasuke.

"Huh?" Hinata said groggily as she woke up to the sound of an angry Neji yelling at somebody.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke calmly said back.

"Then why is she all bruised up?" Neji yelled.

"He didn't do anything but treat my wounds." Hinata said showing them that she was awake now.

"Then what happened?" Neji asked quietly as he held Hinata's hand like she was in a lot of pain.

"I got jumped by four girls." Hinata whispered.

"By who?" Neji asked and his voice started to get loud again.

"I only recognized two of them. The two were Sakura and Ino." Hinata stated.

"Well, at least we know who two of them are." Neji sighed. Sasuke couldn't believe that Hinata and Neji were related. The only thing that was the same about them was their eyes. But other than that they had nothing in common.

"I'll take her from here." Neji said as he took Hinata from Sasuke's arms and placed her in his own.

"Bye Sasuke." Hinata whispered.

"See you at school tomorrow." Sasuke said as he waved good bye. Then he was on his way.

In Hinata's room Neji set her on her bed.

"It's all my fault." Neji said helplessly to Hinata.

"It's not your fault Neji." Hinata said.

"Yes it is. If only I hadn't let you go for a walk by yourself." Neji said. Hinata had never seen Hinata like this before. He looked so weak and vulnerable at that moment. Hinata felt heart broken that Neji looks like he does. So Hinata suddenly took Neji into her arms and hugged him.

" It's not your fault Neji. It's nobodies fault except for the girls who attacked me." Hinata soothed Neji.

"Okay." Neji said agreeing with Hinata.

"Good. Now Neji, if you would mind, I would like to get some rest now." Hinata explained.

"Okay. Good night Hinata. And if you need anything just ask me. Okay?" Neji asked.

" Okay." Hinata agreed. Then Neji walked out of the room. Hinata curled up, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

*with Sasuke now*

As he was walking home he saw Sakura and Ino talking and hid behind a tree and started to eavesdrop.

"Did you see the look on her face when I punched her?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Yeah. It was priceless!" Ino laughed.

"Good thing we found those girls to help us." Sakura said.

" It took almost all of my money to get them to help though." Ino whined.

"It was worth it though!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier at each word they spoke. Then he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke screamed at them as he jumped out from behind the tree. This made them jump.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Ino said surprised.

"Why would you do that to her? You know you left her in really bad shape right? She's lucky I found her." Sasuke said, his whole body shaking with rage.

"You found her?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I took her to my house and fixed her up." Sasuke said in a monotone.

"We did it for you Sasuke." Ino whispered.

"What do you mean you guys did it for me? Why does that make you hurt Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"We love you Sasuke. We only want you to be with someone that is perfect for you." Sakura explained.

"Yeah! Unlike her!" Ino said disgustingly talking about Hinata. This made Sasuke snap.

"Hinata is the perfect person for me to be with! If you love me so much then don't talk to me. You two are horrible human beings and I don't ever want you to talk to me or Hinata or I will make your lives a living hell." Sasuke said and stormed off to his house. Behind him he could hear Sakura and Ino crying but he couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was pray that Hinata will get better.

The next day at school Hinata looked a little better but not much. To Sasuke the day went by slowly. He really had to ask Hinata something. Something important.

Hinata couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was staring at her during the whole school day.

When the bell rang Sasuke waited for Hinata to come out of the classroom. Then Hinata and Neji both walked out of the classroom. Sasuke walked over to them.

"May I walk Hinata home?" Sasuke asked.

"I got it Sasuke. But thanks for asking.

"It's okay Neji." Hinata assured him.

"Okay." Neji said reluctantly.

"Come on Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Hinata said while walking with Sasuke. When they were out of the school Sasuke stopped walking.

"What's up?" Hinata asked Sasuke as she turned around to look at him.

"I like you!" Sasuke blurted out.

"What?" Hinata asked totally surprised at Sasuke's words.

"I said I like you. Will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked while blushing.

"Of course I will." Hinata said with a big smile on her face.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that it was wonderful that that smile was for him. Then their lips met and they kissed tenderly. Then when they finished the kiss they held hands as Sasuke waked her home.

A/N: I hope you liked the story! Please r&r!


End file.
